Everything Must Have An Ending
by california2015
Summary: I, Hazel Grace Lancaster, am being moved across the country to a small little town with so much isolation it seems impossible to hide anything. I've moved next door to what seems to be the perfect family and just one glimpse at him and it was as if everything was healed, i couldn't even say i knew him and yet i know i didn't want to be with out him.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, its all John Greens and SM's

Ever since Gus died my parents were extra cautious if that's even the right word for it. They decided it was time for a change, a big one which included moving to another state. Washington, Forks Washington. It ripped me apart, to even think of leaving Augustus behind was making it even harder to breathe if that's possible. As we drive down this crappy tiny road that led to my new home I still fought back tears because damn if it didn't hurt like hell. When we pulled up to this well sized, classy house I noticed something; we were surrounded by trees and only had one neighbor. Who else was so reclusive to willingly stay out here?

"Hazel let's go already come see your new home!" I rolled my eyes at my mothers almost sickeningly enthusiastic behavior.

"Coming!" I managed out toting my oxygen tank behind me as I slowly made my way across the path. Cutting though the air like a knife was a high pitched shrill stopping my feet. My eyes found the source immediately; our neighbors. There on the front porch was a tiny pixie like girl with a look that could scare Hitler. Across her way was blonde haired man with the same look.

"How dare you even accuse me of that! I thought you loved me!" She screamed

"I didn't accuse I told the truth, and let's just be honest I never loved you! You were just a little play thing for when I got bored!" Well he seemed just a bit rude.

"jasper..." The poor girl looked broken one hand clutching her chest the other gripping her hair.

"Don't play innocent and broken you bitch, just leave get lost already. We don't want you here anymore." The man heaved out the words as if he himself were gasping for his last breath. The girl turned quickly and ran from sight at a speed that left me flabbergasted, it was inhuman. The man turned to go inside and his eyes found me, my tiny sickly form. When I finally took him in it was like everything fell away, the pain inside of my faded and I no longer had a thought for Indiana. Those golden eyes sank into me so deeply.

"Good evening." He called out.

"Uh, good evening." I laughed brushing aside my loose bang.

"You're very beautiful!" He yelled.

"Don't you think that's a bit inappropriate considering what I just saw?" I yelled back. He simply shrugged.

"Don't worry about her." How thoughtful, I scoffed. The man just threw out his girlfriend and then comments on a strangers beauty, such a gentleman. I shook my head and made my way into my new home.

* * *

That night was quiet, extra quiet. My parents decided they wanted to go and drive around through the town but I decided to stay here. I'd been sitting here wallowing in my grief, still a bit heartbroken and what should I hear? The sound of rocks hitting my window.

"Fair maiden and my newest neighbor please come to your window so I may speakth withthou!" Oh god please save me now, let the cancer finally strike me down. I let my inner pleads run through my head as I walked over to the window my tank squeaking behind me and down below he stood. Can I just say his very sight made my heart skip and I couldn't even say I knew him yet?

"Yes good sir?" I said lazily leaning out my window.

"What is your name fair maiden?" I bit my lip trying to hide my relentless grin and replied

"Hazel Grace."

"Such a lovely name for a lovely girl. My name is Jasper and I want to ask you over for dinner." I pursed my lips and let my head fall to the side.

"Okay sure, when?"

"I'll pick you up around 7?" I gave him a nod and his face lit up. "Thank you sweet Hazel Grace you have just fulfilled my greatest wishes." He bowed clasping his hands together, that silly grin across his face. I felt a pang of sadness and his smile wavered a bit.

"Goodnight Jasper." I laughed shutting my window. As I made my way back to bed thoughts crammed into view, why did Augustus leave my mind when he came around? I'd only just met him. I don't even know his last name! Augustus was supposed to be it, the one but now this stranger had me second guessing. I plopped down on my warm purple sheeted bed and let out a loud huff. Things weren't supposed to be getting complicated. Shrugging I hooked myself up to my other lungs and sunk into a deep slumber.

When I woke up I quickly switched off my machine and put on my nasal cannulas. I took in a deep breath and got up and walked to my boxes with my few clothes inside. I pulled out a pale pink shirt and my usual jeans. Slipping them on I grabbed a little sweater my body feeling a bit colder then usual and I set off to the kitchen.

"Morning Hazel." My dad offered as he sipped his coffee.

"Morning dad." I said reluctantly then quickly adding "where's mom?"

"Oh she's up in her room, she wants to look nice because she's going over to our neighbors today." My heart jumped a little remembering Jasper's visit last night.

"Can I go to?" I asked maybe a bit to eagerly. Dad looked up at me brows raised and a smile on his face.

"Of course you can." Great now he thinks I'm slightly okay with this now.

"I'm still mad at you, you know. Just because I want to meet some neighbors does not mean I forgive you." I warned, he merely chuckled and nodded.

When mom came down I was impatiently waiting at the table, it was like she took forever on purpose.

"Baby, Hazel here wants to go to." Dad interjected stopping me from even getting a word out. Her face brightened about ten thousand times, she'd been a bit down since I yelled and refused to communicate with them for making me leave Gus.

"That's-that's wonderful sweetie." She gasped chuckling a little "well let's go while I still have you."

* * *

I stayed silent the short walk to our neighbors front door, mom didn't seem to mind. I assume she was just happy I was making an effort. Mom gently knocked on the front door and almost immediately someone answered the door. This man was perfection he had golden short styled hair and gold eyes to match. His skin was a pale pale white but it was beautiful on him, where as whenever I was pale it wasn't pretty nor was it good. Honestly I was awestruck.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Lancaster and this is my daughter Hazel Grace." The mans eyes seemed to light up with recognition when she said my name and a smile came across his face.

"Well hello my name is Carlisle, please step into my home." He stepped aside opening the door widely for my mother and I. "It is so nice to meet you."

"And you as well, my husband is still at the house but I'm sure you'll meet soon."

"I do hope so." His home was a freakin mansion I couldn't even believe my eyes. We followed him into the living room where more insanely beautiful people sat lounging about. It was like I was in a clothing ad. "This is my wife Esme." He brought his hand over to a lovely motherly looking woman who gave a smile and a nod. "These are our children Rosalie and her husband Emmett." My eyes bulged at the size of the man next to the Barbie doll looking woman "and Edward with his wife Isabella and their daughter Rennesme" daughter? They look 17 and this girl is definitely at least 13. "Lastly my son Jasper." I held my breath, our eyes met once again and his smile was heart breaking. God he was perfect. Ugh what am I saying?! Was it really to soon? Yeah it had to be. I really shouldn't be feeling like I am towards this man, I mean come on it's just odd.

"Hello beautiful." He whispered stepping forwards and kissing my hand. I couldn't begin to halt the blush that spread along my cheeks.

"Why don't you come with me Mrs. Lancaster and we can get to know each other better?" Carlisle took my mother and swept her away in another direction, his wife following just behind him.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you please call me Bella, I hate it when he does that." Bella had long brown hair with red tones amongst it, her eyes were gold like the rest she was model perfection . What was in the water in Forks?!

"Hi Bella it's nice to meet you."

"Hello, call me Nessie." Nessie had brown eyes unlike the abundance of gold ones and instead of being ice cold she was warm to the touch. "May I ask?" Nessie motioned to Philip the oxygen tank.

"Yeah sure, um I have stage four thyroid cancer that has metastasized to my lungs and started a colony of tumors there." I shrugged slightly "so basically my lungs suck at being lungs." I laughed repeating the familiar line. I saw a small pity smile on a lot of thief faces and I jerked back. "Don't get all pity party on me now, come on guys I just met you." Nessie nodded

"So when did you meet Jasper?" She asked smirking.

"Last night when he came flinging rocks at my window."

"He did not?!" She gaped spinning to face Jasper who was grinning like an idiot, a gorgeous idiot.

"You know I may not seem like it but I can be romantic." He defended, Nessie smirked and muttered

"Sure you can."

"So why did you move here?" Bella asked pulling her 'daughter' into a hug.

"Oh just a change of scenery." I shrugged trying to keep things about Gus on the DL.

"Well I'm sure you'll love it here, the highs bolls great." Nessie interjected

"I got my G.E.D. when I was fifteen. I was taking college classes but the move stopped that."

"Oh a college girl!" Emmett waggled eye brows at Jasper elbowing his side.

"We have nice college nearby, you could take classes with Edward and I."

"Really Bella? That sounds awesome, I'd love to." I never thought I'd be feeling at least somewhat normal this soon, it was crazy.

"Hazel?" My mom entered the room again a smile painted across her face. "Ready to go?"

"Uh...yeah mom sure." I shoved my brown hair back and took a deep breath. I hadn't realized how hard it was getting to breathe lately.

"It was nice to meet you, your home is so lovely I hope we can get together soon." I let out a soft chuckle at my mothers over politeness.

"Hey Mrs. Lancaster would you mind if Hazel Grace stayed over, see I'll miss her an awful lot if she leaves and I figured I should show her around town?"Jasper asked a rich southern accent flowing out from between his lips. My eyes flew to my mom just praying she would say yes. Her brows were raised and mouth open in shock.

"That sounds great, you'll be okay right Hazel?" I have her nodded and hopefully a confident smile. "Well I'll see you home later, please make sure she eats and be home at least by 10, 11:30 the latest."

"Of course ma'am." My mother gave my body a slight squeeze and a small peck on the cheek.

"Love you."

"Love you too." I replied as she released me.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

"So tell me a little bit about yourself Hazel Grace." Jasper said as I sat down on the couch.

"There isn't much about me really, I'm quite boring." I muttered rubbing my hands on my jeans.

"I highly doubt that." He chuckled sitting next to me. "What do you do for fun?"

"Climb trees, run a few miles." I threw out laughing a little. "I literally sit around and watch tv, it's all I've been able to do for a long time. Well besides reading and my occasional love of sitting under the stars."

"Now see that's something, a star gazer huh? I love stars." I felt my cheeks heat up as he stared into my eyes with a look that held so much emotion.

"You are ridiculous." No matter how much I tried I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face. Something about him just captivated me.

"So remember that date I asked you on last night?" My heart lurched.

"Yeah."

"You still want to go right?"

"Where exactly are we going to go?"

"I was thinking a nice little gaze at the stars." I couldn't stop the laugh that slipped from lips.

"And when did you come up with that?"

"It just kind of hit me. So how about that tour of the town?" He stood and held out his hand which I took without hesitation, something about him was so trusting. He led me to a garage, upon entering I was greeted by 10, maybe more, sports cars.

"Whoa!" I gasped taking it all in.

"Yeah we like to go fast." He chuckled, he walked over to a nice corvette but my eyes were locked on a glossy black mother cycle. "You like Wendy huh?"

"Wendy?" I asked walking towards the bike.

"Yeah, she had to have a name, right?"

"Yeah." I was hypnotized, I'd always wanted to get on one of these and speed off into the sunset but with the whole dying thing it's been kind of hard.

"Want to ride?" My head snapped up.

"Really? You'd take me?" I was practically begging, well on the inside.

"Hell yes." My eyes lit up.

"Oh my god I could kiss you." I gasped. I pulled Philip onto my back and climbed on.

"Sounds like a great idea." He said that sexy smirk plastered on his face. Jasper ran over to a desk and grabbed two helmets. He put one on my head carefully avoiding my nose cannulas and slid on in front of me. "Ready?"

"Hell yes." Jasper fired up his bike and put his helmet on. Within seconds we were flying out of the garage.

* * *

God the wind had never felt so good, I loved the feel of his muscles under my hands. He was unreasonably cold but he still felt so incredible to the touch. Each twist and turn made me feel even more free, I never wanted to stop. Unfortunately everything has to end, my chest filled with sadness as he pulled into a large parking lot of a high school. The bike halted and shut down, I pulled off the helmet and he did as well as he turned to face me.

"That was electric, I love it; I hate that I've even missed this experience for so long!" I cheered my face hurting from smiling so much.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Hazel Grace." My mouth failed to find the words as my heart just radiated happiness. I sat there staring at this beautiful man that wiped away every pain I ever felt, that brought the darkness into the light, that for some reason made me feel as though the world would be pointless without him yet I just met him last night and...I kissed him. I kissed those perfectly chiseled lips. It was magic, pure magic and ecstasy. I let the helmet fall to the ground and ran my hands through his golden locks. His own hands wrapped around my waist, his helmet dropping besides mine. Touching this strangers lips ignited a fire inside of me and it kissing him became the oxygen my lungs had never been able to reach. Slowly I pulled away hoping he wouldn't criticize my abruptness; he merely smiled back at me. Jasper was perfect. "Well that was nice." He chuckled, his hand finding its way to my cheek.

"Yeah, sorry I've never done that before it just...it felt right." I explained dropping my hands, resting them on his chest.

"Don't worry beautiful I get it, trust me." He flashed me that smile and placed a more chaste kiss on my lips. "So this is my school, it's the extreme thrill, really I die of excitement nearly everyday."

"He says as the sarcasm seeps from his words." I reach down for the helmet, the weight of Philip making things a major challenge.

"Hey don't worry I got." He said stopping my movements oh so swiftly and picking the fallen helmets from the asphalt.

"Thanks." I mumble as he place the helmet on my head and then his own.

"No prob beautiful." My heart fluttered and he revved up the engine. I wrapped my hands around him; once again we sped off.

* * *

When we finally stopped again we were in town, it was small not heavily crowded. Jasper kindly took charge of toting Philip around for me, I swear he was all needed.

"This is our downtown area, there isn't really much to do around here if I'm being honest. It's really just a bunch of trees rain and old people looking for peace." Jasper shrugged as we walked along the sidewalk.

"Is Nessie really Bella and Edward's kid?" I interjected "Sorry it's just, curiosity ya know?"

"Yes that is their child she just looks old, Bells fell hard core for Eddie. Kind of like the way you did for little ol' me." I hit his arm and scoffed.

"Please, I hardly know you."

"Didn't seem that back at the high school." I smacked my lips and scowled. "I'm kidding beautiful, hey."

I turned to face him scowl still firmly in place. "Stop it you're too pretty to be upset."

"You're such a smooth talker. How many girls do you have that you whisper those lines to?" Jasper frowned.

"I'm a one woman kind of guy I swear. What about you? How do I know you don't have ten guys on the side?"

"Please as if."

"What? Hazel Grace you're stunning you probably have guys falling at your feet."

"So now I make it rain men? Jasper do you really think so little of me?" I asked stopping in front of a clothing store.

"No, no of course not. I...was just being stupid." He ran his hands through his hair pushing it all back away from his face.

"Is that, Nessie? With a boy?" My eyes peered in the store taking in the image of Nessie giving a strange tan well built man a kiss.

"Oh shit." I rolled my eyes grabbed Philip and walked into the store.

"Renesmee?" Poor girl jumped five feet into the air nearly knocking down a clothing rack.

"Oh um hi H-Hazel." She stammered her cheeks blushing.

"Who's your friend?" I asked taking a deep breath.

"His names Jacob...please don't tell my mother." She begged grabbing my hand.

"I won't." I gave her a small smile and turned to leave, but a thought stopped me. "Ness, how old are you?" I saw hesitation in her face before she said the word.

"Fifteen." I gave her a nod and walked out of the store back to Jasper. Something about this family wasn't right.

* * *

Jasper showed me all of Forks well except the beach, for some reason he refused to go there something about a family feud. I don't know, something about him was off. His whole family was off but who was I to judge. I walked back into the Cullen house Emmett was playing video games and his Barbie wife was lounging on the couch reading a car magazine. Jasper carried Philip on his back as we made our way to the kitchen.

"Hazel it's so lovely to see you and Jasper made it back safely."

"Right yeah it was a lot of fun, Esme right?" She flashed a bright smile at me and gave me a nod.

"Do you like the town?" She asked chopping carrots.

"Yes ma'am it's very nice and quaint." I took a seat at the small island across from her and Jasper sat next to me.

"You have a beautiful family Esme and Jasper is just the perfect gentleman."

"Well thank you, you are so kind."

"Esme darling, where's my phone?!" Carlisle's voice boomed through the house from upstairs.

"In here sweetie!" She replied throwing the chopped carrot in the soup.

"Ah yes how silly of me." He chuckled walking into the room and picking it up. How the hell did he move so quickly? He was upstairs a second ago. "Hazel, how are you feeling?"

"Good." I said gasping a bit, why had I not noticed I'd been getting short on air? How did he notice?

"You seem to be having some trouble breathing, do you need anything?" I stifled a laugh and waved him away.

"The cancer does that." Carlisle's brow furrowed and his eyes dashed between Jasper and my own.

"Your mother told me about your miracle drug."

"Yeah that, it's nice. I mean after all it gave me some extra time." Again that pang of sadness hit my chest, Augustus should've had more time.

"You alright?" Jasper asked placing a hand on mine, his touch sent sparks through my body.

"Yeah of course." I pushed my hair back and forced a smile on my face. "So what's with this family feud?"

"Pardon?" Carlisle froze

"Jasper said we couldn't go to the beach because of a feud."

"Oh yes, just their silly childish beliefs. Nothing to serious." I pursed my lips

"Mhm." They seemed so nice why would anyone have cause to hate them?

"So I heard about the date tonight, where are you two going?" Esme threw in trying to break the silence that was hanging about.

"Oh yeah, see Hazel Grace here is a star gazer. I'm taking her out to my little lake a few miles away and we will just watch the sky." Jasper explained with this dreamy look on his face.

"Oh so romantic, I miss stopping to look at the stars. Carlisle why don't we do that anymore?" Esme hit her husbands arm as he texted away.

"What? Sorry dear, your were saying?" He smiled innocently.

"What are you good for anymore?" She scolded stirring her soup.

"Oh you know what." He whispered wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. She let out a soft giggle and averted my gaze, I felt like an intruder on their perfect romance.

"Let's go." Jasper mouthed grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the kissing lovers.

* * *

"Wow...your parents...really love each other." I was gasping for air now. I leaned over my hands gripping my knees.

"Hazel, what's the matter?" His voice was wavering and worried.

"Nothing I just haven't moved this much in a really long time." I straightened up slowly, I knew it was a lie. Something was defiantly wrong, I just wasn't ready to leave him yet.

"They married young and just haven't left that honey moon phase ever since. I guess you'd call them the perfect couple." He grabbed my hand again and gave it a tight squeeze before releasing it.

"Where are we again?" I huffed just now catching my breath.

"My room."

"Where's the bed?" Who doesn't have a bed?

"I prefer to just sleep where I drop." Liar, he had to be. What kind of person just sleeps where he drops?

"Okay." I stayed cautious, that feeling of suspicion was back.

"I do have this nice little couch though."

"Oh yes because that's a great supplement for a bed." I scoffed walking over to a shelf full of books and DVDs. "V for Vendetta, The Patriot, Saving Private Ryan, The Longest Day. Wow love for war movies much?" I turned to him with a smile on my lips.

"What can I say, I feel like in a past life I may have been a soldier." Jasper chuckled and shrugged "What kind of movies are you into?"

"National Treasure, Iron man, Avengers."

"Super hero stuff?" My eyes fell to the floor.

"I guess you could say I'm holding out for a hero."

"Why is that?" Jasper stepped forward and wrapped his arms around my waist

"Time." I muttered, there's that depression talking again. "So I've been meaning to ask, what was with that girl before the one with the spiky hair?" Jasper's body stiffened.

"Nothing we just weren't working out I was tired of it, end of story." He let me go and sat Philip next to me.

"O..kay." I whispered my eyes kind of bulgy in shock at his assertiveness.

"Sorry, she's just not someone I want to think about."

"I shouldn't have mentioned it, to personal, my bad." Jasper kissed my forehead.

"You're fine beautiful."

"Jasper what is this? What are we?" I stepped backwards away from him. I wanted clarity

"Well honestly, it's weird for me. I've never met some girl and fallen head over heels for her. There's something about you, it's like I've known you for years. It's like you've finally come home to me." My heart lurched and I smiled up at him, but my smile faded as fast as it came.

"Wait, don't you think maybe everything's going to fast? I mean despite the feeling, we have only just met."

"I know...how about this? Let's see how this date goes and if we end up kissing again then it's official you're my perfect match and if we don't, well we can always just try again right?" I playfully hit his stomach and laughed.

"Alright let's do it."

"Jasper, what is this, what are we?" I stepped backwards away from him. I wanted clarity.

"Well honestly, it's weird for me. I've never just met some girl and fallen head over heels for her. There's something about you, it's like I've known you for years. It's like you've finally come home to me." My heart lurched and I smiled up at him, but my smile faded.

"Wait don't you think maybe everything's going to fast? I mean despite the feeling, we have only just met."

"I know...how about this? Let's see how this date goes and if we end up kissing again then it's official you are my perfect match and if we don't, well we can always just try again right?" I playfully hit his stomach and laughed.

"Alright let's do it."

Sent from my iPod


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing, i hope you enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

We arrived at a clearing at sunset, at our feet sat this beautiful lake that was more than gasp worthy. We sat down on a lovely blanket that Esme gave us and Jasper wrapped an arm around me.

"So why did you move out here?" He asked giving me a squeeze.

"My parents just wanted a some change..." I muttered avoiding his gaze.

"Why do I feel like that's not the whole truth?" I let out a sigh and moved his arm.

"Well." I started laying back. "It isn't the whole truth. I lost someone back in Indiana, someone I loved intensely."

"Who was it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't, it was going to come out sometime." I cleared my throat and Jasper laid back too. "This is short tale of one of the great secret love stories, I loved him Jasper. I just took to long to begin to and when I did there wasn't enough time to. Never enough time...he had cancer too. It took him before I could even understand it. He made me laugh, he made me think. He was beautiful."

"What was his name?"

"Augustus Waters." I told him a smile playing on my lips. "The beautiful man. We left because he died. My mother said I was too depressed and said it was time for a bit of change."

"Are you okay with the move?"

"Well I am now." I looked over at him, his golden eyes shining down at me. "Golden eyes...do you were special contact lenses? Your whole family has golden eyes, except Nessie."

"It's just this weird gene that runs in the family, Nessie just didn't get it for some reason." I gave him a slight nod. I snuggled into Jasper's side, his body was so cold yet comfortable.

"Jasper, so much about you doesn't add up and yet somehow I'm over looking it. Despite everything that's hinting at me, I crave you. Don't let me down." I whispered clinging to his shirt.

"I won't." And with that our lips met and that fire ignited again. It was an adrenaline rush, he was my drug. Somehow I pushed myself on top of him without getting my oxygen line tangled with anything. I wrapped my legs around his waist and ran my hands along his face. Our lips never parted. God it felt so good, he felt like heaven. I imagine if I die I wanted to stay forever with our lips connected, with him by my side.

"Did I ever mention you're like a drug?" I gasped pulling away. Jasper laughed and ran his thumb over my swollen lips.

"So it's meant to be." I smiled down at him, my silly boy.

"Meant to be." I muttered. Jasper pushed me down and climbed I on top of me making no hesitation in reuniting our kiss. His tongue ran along my lips and let him in. He was everything. By the time we actually took a second to breathe we notice the stars twinkling up above us.

"Oh wow." I said awestruck. The way the stars reflected off the lake it was hard to tell where the sky ended and the earth began. I quickly sat up pushing Jasper to the side, it was like I couldn't get enough. It was hypnotizing. "I never want to blink again."

"Great now I've gone and gotten my beautiful girl stolen by the stars." Jasper huffed. I laughed and hit his side.

"Oh shush, you've done no such thing." I told him continuing to gaze at the sight before me.

"I swear Hazel Grace I will take you here every night."

"Why?" I asked whipping my head around to look at Jasper.

"Just so I can see that excited look on your face."

"Oh aren't you just a charmer." I scolded, Jasper stuck his tongue out at me and grabbed my waist, bringing his lips against my ear he whispered.

"Don't you know it."

* * *

No we didn't do anything to risky, I don't trust him that much. Just enough to kiss him, I still can't wrap my head around. I can't exactly call him a stranger after everything, can I? I don't know, all I do know is for some reason I don't want to leave his side. I'd said goodnight to him a while ago and now I was headed to bed. I walked up the stairs to my room and entered silently. Catching my breath was getting harder and harder. It strikes me as odd because it had never been so difficult, it kind of frightened me. I'd have to mention it tomorrow. I hooked myself up to my other lungs and began to hopefully dream of my charming new man.

"Hazel!" My eyes flew open and I sat up quickly.

"Yes?" I panicked my chest heaving.

"Oh sorry sweetie I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to let you know that I'm headed to work, breakfast is on the table and your father will be available all day." I gave a sigh of relief and a nod.

"Okay mom, have fun." She smiled at me and left the room.

"I love you!" She yelled.

"I love you too!" I turned off my other lungs and hooked myself back up to Philip the slid out of bed. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt and pulled them on. Classy. I walked down the stair case and saw dad in the kitchen fixing a plate.

"Morning, pancake?" He gestured to his plate that held three pancakes with strawberries on them.

"No thanks, not hungry." I shrugged grabbing a coffee cup and pouring myself some.

"Do you ever eat?" He chuckled.

"Only when no ones looking." I joked sitting down at our old round table.

"Silly." He scolded sitting across from me.

"Hey dad?"

"Yes sweetie?" He said with a chunk of pancake in his mouth.

"I've been having some problems."

"What kind?" His body had froze, that look of worry he wore so well plastered on his face.

"Breathing is getting harder I'm gasping more."

"Let's go." He jumped up grabbing his car keys.

"Your pancakes?" I asked following him.

"Oh right." He grabbed the plate and we ran to the car, well he ran I walked at fast pace.

* * *

Forks hospital was hardly packed, in fact quite empty. My dad had all my medical history sent here when we left. My personal doctor even contacted a special doctor here to make sure he knew everything. I hadn't met this guy yet but I was sure he would be wonderful.

"Hazel Lancaster?" That voice, it was so familiar. I turned around in my seat and low and behold there he stood. Carlisle Cullen.

"Carlisle?" I stood with my dad.

"There you are, come with me dear." Dad pushed me along through the doors and after my new doctor.

* * *

I hopped up on the doctor table and Carlisle stood across from me.

"What's wrong Hazel?" His voice was ladened with concern.

"Things are getting harder to do I start struggling to breathe too quickly." I explained my fingers tightly squeezing the table beneath me.

"They are?" He stepped forward with his stethoscope. I took the deep breaths and then he stepped away. "Yes I can hear liquid building up." I gave him an understanding nod and kept my eyes down. "We will drain it immediately."

"Thank you." Carlisle went to go get a nurse and my dad pulled me into his arms.

"It's getting worse..." I whispered

"It'll be okay." He assured, his hands repeatedly running over my head. He sounded more like he was assuring himself then me. Carlisle came back with the tubes and we went to a bigger room with a bed where he hooked me up and the water began draining.

"You'll be all better soon." I gave scoff at his silly words, I wish I'd be better soon.

"Carlisle." I said grabbing his wrist. "Can you maybe not mention this to Jasper?" Carlisle nodded and I watched him leave. I felt like I was contaminating his son. What would happen when I die and leave him alone? I know he feels the same and I know how much I'd hurt if I knew he'd some how passed. It was coming sooner and sooner, my time was fading faster then I'd assumed it would. How much was left?

During the hour that I'd been laying there I'd fallen asleep. My dreams were over come with beautiful visions of laying at that clearing with Jasper at my side. It was my heaven, my perfect heaven. Of course I had to wake up though, man reality sucked. Well kind of, I mean here I did have the real thing, but there I had healthy lungs. Which was better?

"Feeling better?" Dad asked as we sped into town.

"Yeah I guess." I sighed leaning against the door.

"Want to stop somewhere?"

"Uh..." My mind ran to the beach. "Yeah let's go by the beach, please?" Dad smiled at me and nodded. The drive wasn't that long and boy was it nice stepping onto that sand. I moved closer to the water and let it run over my bare feet.

"Watch out!" I turned my head enough to see a frisbee flying towards me. I shrieked and ducked just in time as it hurled over my body. "Oh my god I am so sorry." I stood and took in the sight of the man Nessie had been giving a little kiss.

"Jacob right?" I asked taking slow deep breaths.

"Yeah?"

"Hazel." I said filling him in.

"Hazel, new here I presume?" He laughed.

"Yeah, just moved in. Hey, I know this might seem weird but do you know why the Cullen's can't come here?"

"Oh." Jacobs face kind of darkened "Just some stupid land thing that's all." Okay so it didn't seem to be a total lie.

"Thanks I was just curious that's all." I explained tucking my hands in my pockets.

"So, in the off chance of sounding harsh I apologize now. What's with the tubes and the tank?" I let out a loud laugh.

"Once and a while I kind of wish someone would notice something else. You know what you don't get to know, just pretend I'm a rich millionaire who's to snobby to share the same air as you."

"Well okay snooty pants." Jacob mocked. "Is that your dad over there?"

"Nope he's my butler." It was too fun creating this new life. It all sounded better then the truth.

"Oh well does your butler mind if you maybe stay a little longer and play frisbee? I think you're cool miss snooty and I'd like to get to know you better." Oh a gentleman. I raised my brows and nodded.

"Let me give him a call." I pulled out my phone and dialed my dad.

"Hello?"

"Yes Jeeves I'd like to stay a little longer with my newest friend Jacob, you may go home he will take me." I used my most nasally voice I could and he laughed.

"Yes of course madam I'll see you later."

"It is done, now go get that frisbee."


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing

Hope you enjoy

Jake and I played frisbee for as long as I could keep up, it was a lot of fun. I'd never been able to be this active, it felt normal. Eventually he brought me to his house were we sat down in his garage and I watched as he worked on his old car.

"So jake, what's the deal with you and Nessie?" I asked sipping on some orange soda.

"I love her, I'm in love with her. Simple as that why?"

"I don't know, things just never seem right with all of them. I don't get how Renesmee can be 15 and Edward and Bella still be her parents." I shrugged it off and took another sip.

"So how do you know the Cullen's?"

"I'm kind of with Jasper." Jake jumped up from his car.

"Wait what? What about the little pixie girl?"

"I moved in literally as they were screaming at each other and breaking up. He said he never loved her she was just a little play thing to pass the time. But don't worry something tells me that's not the way our relationship is." I laughed

"Damn." He sighed rubbing his hand through his head. "Rough man, although I have to admit I kind of figured that peppy chick wasn't his style. So want to go for a ride?"

"In that?" I pointed to the car he was leaning on.

"Nah man, my dad got some four wheelers the other day-" I held my hand up to stop him and sat down my soda.

"Say no more, let's do it." Now let me take a second to explain cause I'm sure you're thinking 'what the hell Hazel are you stupid or something?' Well it's more like or something, I mean I may never get a chance to live to the extremes again. Next week I could be on my death bed and I would have to live with the fact that I passed this up. So I may kill myself or break something but hell I'm gonna die anyway, right?

* * *

"Okay now, are you ready miss snooty?!" He yelled over the roaring of the engines.

"Born ready!" I yelled back, immediately I sped off and away from him. Oh it was a rush. It was beyond intense, it was like I was back on Jasper's bike again. I looked back and saw Jacob trailing behind me, I let out a laugh as I sped up. I turned back to the front and zoomed around a corner, I couldn't believe my eyes. This thing this mammoth beast wolf thing was running across the road, I squeezed the breaks as hard as I could, a bit to hard in fact. It happened so fast. I flew off the bike, I could practically see Isaac calling me the biggest idiot he'd ever 'seen' and I just knew my mother was going to lock me in my room. My body made rough contact with the dirt road and then with Philip and all at once I couldn't breathe.

"HAZEL!" Jacob slid to the ground beside and pulled me up, I just kept gasping.

"It...hurts." Jake pulled out his phone and dialed the infamous numbers.

"I need an ambulance down at Wolfs Run, yeah the dirt road. Hurry she can't breathe!" He looked so pained, it broke my heart. He wasn't supposed to know the truth, my truth.

"Jake..."

"Shh, don't worry it'll be okay, you'll be okay." The poor boy was crying now. I softly laughed at him and rolled off the oxygen tank, in the distance I heard sirens. "Helps almost here." Jake ran out to wave the ambulance down and stood by patiently as they ran to help me.

"Oxygen tanks busted, she's loosing air." The women took a stethoscope to my chest. "Liquid? Her lungs are filling up."

"Car...lisle." I gasped. The woman gave a sharp nod and helped lift me onto the gurney. They placed me in the ambulance and Jacob jumped on board before they could speed off. The pain was scorching but all I could think of was what I saw on that road. How? I don't know, you'd think that the fact I was struggling to breathe would be more important. I just kept staring at the roof of the van gasping and getting flashes of the animal.

"Hang in there Haze, we're pulling up." Jake said rubbing my shoulder.

"Carlisle! We got a girl age 18 requesting you. Name Hazel, couldn't get last name ." Lights were fading and flickering, I could feel my body losing life. Was this really it?

"Get me the draining tubes, we have to hook her up and drain this now!" He yelled. Carlisle ran a hand over my hair. "I just saw you this morning Hazel, what did you do?"

"Carlisle?"

"Jake, what-" I swear I saw his face harden from that soft fatherly look to a cold murderer. I tried to hang on enough to see what happened but I couldn't it just went black.

* * *

"Oh god..." I groaned rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"You're awake!" I looked over to see Carlisle who was rushing to my side. "You idiot what were you thinking!" My mouth gaped. Did Carlisle Cullen just call me an idiot?

"Ex-excuse me?" I stuttered sitting up.

"How was I suppose to explain that you died on a four wheeler?" He scoffed gripping my face with both of his really cold hands.

"I-"

"Hazel you need to be more careful, I mean seriously two hospital visits in one day? You're even worse than Bella before-" he froze mid sentence and let go of me. "Any way I won't tell your parents just as long as you promise to stay away from all of this trouble."

"Carlisle, why couldn't I breathe?"

"The hit to your oxygen tank, messed some things up in your body and some how progressing things."

"Progressing things?" My heart fell, no I'm not ready.

"I'm going to do everything I can Hazel."

"There's nothing you can do, that stupid miracle drug was my last chance." Carlisle turned away and I sat there letting the realization wash over me.

"What if it wasn't." My eyes flashed to his.

"Don't play with me, I don't want to be filled with hope and then have it ripped away."

"It won't be I swear." He must have been going mad. "What if there was another trial we could try? Would you?"

"I-I guess."

"Perfect wonderful, I promise Hazel this might save your life." Carlisle was jumping around the room excitement radiating off of him. He was beaming like he knew some secret that could fix the universe. He dashed from the room yelling "I'll be right back!" I sunk down in my sheets and let out a sigh.

"Okay..."

"I'm back!" I jumped a few inches as he barged his way back, nearly pissed myself. He carried this bag a strange liquid I'd never seen before and he hooked me up to it. "You'll take it only a few drops after a few weeks, it's extremely painful but you will heal." I nodded and looked into those golden eyes. I felt the prick of the needle but then something worse. It was like fire or lava was being shoved into my body, Carlisle covered my mouth as I let out a scream. What was he doing to me?! I panicked I wanted it out.

"Please!" I screamed into his arm.

"I can't Hazel you have to do this." His own face looked pained but he held a tight grip on me. It was too much, I'd never felt a pain like this and I endlessly suffocated.

"Car-" I wheezed.

"It's almost over just close your eyes Hazel." He moved his free hand over my eyes and shut them; the darkness consumed me.

* * *

The pain stopped it wasn't there anymore, I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. What? I reached up and touched my face. No nasal cannulas, but I'm breathing?

"It worked?"

"Yes it did." Carlisle sat in a visitor chair, his face held grief and guilt like he'd done something he'd be sentenced to death for.

"How long will it last?"

"I'm not sure, I'll need to keep a close eye on you." I gave a soft nod and sat back a bit.

"Did you tell Jake what was wrong with me?"

"Yes I did tell him you had cancer, so no there won't be anymore joy rides." Carlisle sat down at the edge of my bed. "I have to ask, what caused you to wreck?" My mind flashed back to the animal.

"I saw this giant animal running across the road, it was the size of a car maybe bigger. I'm not lying I swear."

"I believe you I do." He patted my leg through the blanket.

"So you know what it was?"

"Hazel all I can say is they can be dangerous so stay away, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Okay."

"Good, now things may seem a bit different for you now, this medicine is strong and changes to your physical appearance is a side affect."

"So I'm gonna grow facial hair? Become manly?" Carlisle laughed and shook his head.

"No dear."

"Then what?"

"Go look for yourself." Curiosity is my downfall, I got out of the bed and walked in to the bathroom and over to the mirror. I looked a tad bit paler but my face looked more defined, more attractive.

"So it's a beauty and healing potion." I muttered touch my cheek.

"In a way." He said walking over to me.

"How much time has passed?"

"A few hours, you did surprisingly well with this drug."

"Do my parents know?"

"No they don't."

"I need to call, they need to know I'm alright." I ran to my bag. "I can't tell them right?" I asked picking up my phone.

"Yes and no." I stopped typing.

"What?"

"They can only know you're on a new drug and you're getting better. That's it."

"Isn't that basically all the info?"

He shrugged but explained.

"They can't be with you when it's given to you."

"Why?"

"It's painful, it will a always be that painful."

"So protecting them?" I suggested

"Yes protecting them exactly."

"Okay I get it." I finished typing in the number and pressed send.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, don't freak out I'm at the hospital. I've been given this trial drug and mom it works it really works. I'm breathing with out Philip." My mom gasped and yelled for my dad.

"Are you serious? Hazel we are on our way don't move."

* * *

My parents frantically ran into the room all out of breath and red. Carlisle and I just sat on the bed talking about anything and everything.

"Hazel, Dr. Cullen." My father stepped forward and shook hands with Carlisle. "What's this about a new drug?"

"It's experimental, brand new and just out. It goes through your body and scrubs and dissolves tumors."

"And look it worked I'm breathing just fine."

"I see that..."

"What's wrong?" I asked as mom sat next to me.

"How long will this work? How can we be sure you won't just start gasping for air in the middle of the night and just die on us?"

"Dad?!" I yell jumping up.

"Baby he's right..." My mom whispered.

"You guys, I have a chance to get better. Why aren't you guys just jumping on this?" I snap. This is really starting to annoy me, all these years of crying and fighting about my health and we have a chance to be normal.

"It's just I don't want to risk this." Mom said folding her hands over her chest.

"Well it's too late now, and I'm not backing out. This is my decision and I want this."

"Hazel."

"No, no dad I'm doing this. I feel better and I like feeling this way. I'm not giving this up." I was done, I wanted this feeling 24/7 and I'm not passing it up.

"Hazel Grace!" I whipped around to see an angry dad and an emotional mom.

"What?!"

"You-"

"I'm going to see Jasper. I'll come home when I'm not mad anymore."

I stormed out of the room and called Jasper.

"Hey beautiful."

"Jasper, I need to stay with you for awhile please. I can't be at home at the moment." I know that he lives right next door to me but I needed to not see them because it kind of hurt that they didn't even want to think about this opportunity.

"Sure thing, I'm on my way." Music to my ears.

* * *

Jasper rolled up just as my parents were opening the front door to the hospital. I jumped in his car and screamed.

"Go go go!" Jasper didn't miss a beat as he pressed the gas and sped away.

"What's happened?" He asked driving along.

"Nothing it's just I didn't want to speak with my parents again." I huffed slumping down his warm leather seats. "Say when did you get this?"

"Yesterday, saw it and thought it was just beautiful. Where's your oxygen tank?"

"Oh I don't need it anymore."

"Since when?"

"Your dad gave me this new drug, he said it cleans out the tumors dissolving them." I explained.

"Well I'm glad to hear you're healing."

"Me too." Jasper pulled into the drive way to his house and parked beside his motorcycle. "You know you drive unreasonably fast." Jasper laughed.

"I know, I know. Come on dear we can go watch a movie." I opened my door and within seconds Jasper was at my side.

"How- never mind." We walked into his home and up to his room.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Asked plopping down on his velvet couch.

"Well there isn't really much to it honestly." I said sitting next to him. "My parents made their choice and I made mine. They don't want see me healthy they think it's to risky."

"It is an honest fear beautiful, they are your parents and they really don't want to face the fear of losing you to soon." He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me in close.

"Hey, you don't feel so cold anymore. Isn't that strange, usually you're freezing." I realized speaking my thoughts aloud. Jasper's body seemed to stiffen beneath me. "Is something wrong?" Jasper shook his head no and turned on his tv. We were in the middle of TV show when I'd lost consciousness and fell into comforts of slumber.

"What did you do to her!?" SLAM! I jumped up from the couch, what the hell?

"Nothing Jasper I swear."

"How come I'm no longer cold to her?! How is she healing?!" CRASH!

"Jasper! Let your father go!" That had to be Esme, I moved closer to the door and into the hall way.

"I-I gave her some of my venom."

"YOU WHAT?!" Jasper's voice came out as more of a growl, it was terrifying. I peered around the corner and saw Carlisle pinned to the wall by Jasper, Jasper's face was all demented and twisted in rage.

"I had to, she was going to die in a few days if I hadn't done anything." Carlisle was fighting against he grip struggling to explain.

"How dare you do that to her! She doesn't understand any of this or the consequences!" He spat. "By saving her your killing her!"

"I couldn't-I couldn't let her die." Carlisle whimpered. Jasper slowly brought his father to the ground and released him.

"Guys, we aren't alone anymore." Bella said turning to find me.

Thanks for reading hopefully update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing

I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

I froze, how was I suppose to run? There was no way I could, and I know if I want answers I have to stay put.

"Hazel, sweetie don't be scared." I looked over at Esme her soft voice assuring me.

"Should I be scared?" I ask making my way down the stairs.

"No of course not." Bella said grabbing my hand.

"I just want to know what's going on." Bella brings me into a hug and squeezes me. I look over at Jasper and he looked so sad it broke my heart.

"Guys, just let me talk to Hazel for a second okay?" Jasper rubbed his hand over his eyes, the family didn't budge. "Alone." In front of my eyes their bodies blurred in all directions. They just vanished, they just disappeared.

"What the..hell." Jasper chuckled and stepped forward. "Should I be concerned? I don't even know how to comprehend what just happened."

"Okay so I've known you maybe all of three days, right?" He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Right." I laughed. I keep forgetting, it feels like years.

"So can you trust me that I will tell you everything when it's the right time."

"Okay I think I can understand that." I accepted it, I could honestly say I accepted that. Yes my curiosity will always kill me but it seemed important to him.

"Can I have a kiss?"

"Yes you may." He laughed and brought his beautiful lips to mine. Like yesterday it felt like heaven. How could I live without this man? I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist. This is so out of my character, but god I felt so drawn to him. Just touching him set me on fire! I melted into him and he carried me up to his room like I was a feather. He rolled onto the couch and I squealed as we toppled onto the couch. "Oh my god you're crazy!"

"Crazy for you baby!" I rolled my eyes hard core but could not stop giggling.

"Oh that was just terrible!" I playfully hit his chest and he kissed me again and again and again.

"Why are you so perfect?" I felt my face blush and I turned my head away.

"I'm not!" I said choked up in giggles.

"But you are!" He swore placing kisses all over my face.

"You're too sweet."

"Can I take you out again? Please and soon?" He batted those golden lashes and I swear it was like my heart stopped.

"Yes anywhere and anytime." He smiled that gorgeous smile at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Great, date number two I will take you to the best restaurant and we will have so much fun." He said placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I can't wait."

"Are you going to stay here all night, beautiful?" I glanced at the window and it was already dark.

"Oh my lord, what time is it?"

"About 10:30."

"Should I go back?" I ask cuddling up to him.

"Honestly yes, your parents are probably so worried. I know you don't agree on how they feel about this situation but they just care." I took it in consideration and I have to admit I'd never had such an argument with my parents. We always just worked it out and moved on but this was bad.

"You're right...I need to get over there." I sigh sitting up.

"Let me at least walk you." I give him a nod and he picks me up.

"Ugh how do I not get heavy." I groan as he carries me out of his house.

"Just another part of that secret babe." He says. I let out a huff and lean against his shoulder. Bringing that up just makes me a bit nauseous, I really wanted to know.

"Secrets are bad..."

"You'll know soon." I decided to drop it, I needed to be more respectful of it and besides we didn't have time for it. Jasper sat me down at my front door and gave me a kiss good night.

"Thank you Jasper, you're the best."

"Hardly, let me know if you need me. Please don't hesitate to call me." I nodded and walked in trying to be as ninja like as possible.

"Hazel Grace Lancaster!" Oh shit, I cringed as I turned around to look at my angry mother sitting in the recliner. I guess my plan to sneak through the house wasn't going to end well.

"Yes mom?"

"I can't believe you acted the way you did. That is not a responsible way to be and it is not okay." She said folding her arms across her chest. "Your father is heart broken."

"I'm sorry mom I didn't mean to upset you guys. I just really didn't want to pass up this opportunity. I mean I'm healed, not forever but until I need my next treatment."

"Hazel that's the problem."

"What is." I groan throwing my hands in the air.

"We don't know when this will wear off and you'll just be left some where gasping."

"No I won't, just let me give this a chance." I begged "what have you got lose? I'm gonna die anyway!" I'd started crying, I could feel hot tears streaming down my cheeks. When did that start?

"Hazel..." My mothers voice was whisper. "I'm sorry, I just don't want to risk this-"

"Well don't worry you aren't, I am."

"Hazel."

"I love you mom I really do, but I want this, no I need this. I just hope eventually you accept my decision. I'm going to bed now, good night." My mom gave me a nod and sat back down in her seat. I ran up the stairs and in to my room as fast as possible. I couldn't believe I had just done any of that. I'd stood up for myself. I let out a deep sigh and fell down on my bed welcoming sleep like an old friend.

* * *

Morning came faster than excepted but I wasn't totally unhappy. I could see Jasper again. I ran to take a shower and then slipped on some shorts and an old blue tee.

"Hazel?!"

"Yeah dad?!" I yelled peaking my head out my bedroom door.

"Breakfast!"

"Not hungry!" I said walking as quickly as possible down the hall, down the stairs and slid into the kitchen.

"Not hungry? Sweetie you need to eat I never see you take a bite." He huffed stabbing at his eggs.

"I'll eat a piece of toast." I grabbed one of the pieces of the stack on the table. "Happy?" I took a bit, slipped on my converse and walked out the door.

I practically skipped over to Jasper's house. Happiness was literally filling me up from my head to my toes. That's when his angelic voice rang through the air, making it a million times better.

"Beautiful!" I looked up at the balcony that was attached to his bedroom.

"Hey Jasper!" I laughed grinning so much my face was hurting.

"Don't freak." My heart tightened

"Why would I-" and then he did the one thing I never expected could happen. He jumped off the balcony and landed directly in front of me.

"What the-"

"Ah, no freaking." He said toothy grin on his face.

"No freaking." I laughed wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Missed you beautiful girl." Jasper placed a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Missed you too."

"Don't you're parents miss you?" He teased picking me up bridal style.

"Whoa!" I gasped. "No, I assume they carry on with life." I giggled.

"Oh yeah? Well don't get me wrong I more than love being in your presence." We entered his home, laughing and planting sweet kisses on each other.

"Cute." My eyes flashed to the girl who looked like Barbie.

"Morning, Rosalie." Jasper sighed setting me down.

"Morning." She said in a kind of snarky tone.

"Nice to see you again Rosalie." My voice almost a whisper. Her head raised a bit, her blonde curls falling back over her shoulders. I even saw a small smile cross her lips.

"You too Hazel." That's when Bella's head shot up and her mouth dropped open.

"What?" She gaped, I heard Jasper stifle a chuckle.

"Yes Bells?" Rosalie smirked lounging back on the leather sofa.

"You were never nice to me, it took me getting pregnant for you to be nice and caring." Bella crossed from the kitchen table to the living room.

"Well she's just different, plus this was forced upon her." Rosalie explained. What? Edward locked eyes with me and something told me I should just drop it. Bella stepped closer placing her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

"It's good to see you Hazel." Bella said walking to me and hugging me tightly. I swear this family was way to nice, but her grip was as strong as a dinosaurs.

"Please...don't...break me..."I gasped.

"Sorry." Bella released me and giant Emmett came barreling through the room.

"Hazel!" He yelled picking me up and swinging me around.

"Emmett!" I screamed clinching my eyes shut as he handled me like I was a paper doll. It felt like a really bad roller coaster. Was everyone this way?

"Put her down now!" Jasper's voice was thunderous growl. It sent chills throughout my body and Emmett gently set me down.

"Wow the welcoming committee is intense."

"Sorry bro." Was Emmett really scared of Jasper?

"Jasper it's fine, really." I said trying to sooth him as best I could. Jasper picked me up again without even letting me comprehend what was happening and everything blurred around us. The blurriness stopped when we arrived on the back porch. Immediately I hopped down.

"Okay Jasper, I know I said I understood and I could wait to know everything and I can but it might be a little helpful if you could slow down with all the non human things you keep doing." I may sound crazy but honestly this was beginning to get a little frustrating. How was I suppose to react? The most insane thing I've seen was when we helped Isaac egg his ex's car.

"You're right Hazel, I'm sorry."

"Thank you sweetie." I sighed in relief laying my head against his chest.

"Why don't we go do something fun?"

"Yeah? Like what?" Jasper placed his hands on my shoulders and rubbed them slightly.

"How about a motorcycle ride into Seattle?"

"I can go for that." I shrugged looking him in the eye.

* * *

I was really beginning to feel the freedom from that old ball and chain Philip. I would really have to thank Carlisle when we got back. We'd left the house in a bit of a rush trying to go as unnoticed as possible. Right now we were flying down this road in Seattle on Wendy. I'd quickly decided I needed a motorcycle, I had to feel like this 24/7. Jasper pulled the bike to a stop in front of a club. A club? What?

"Hey Jasp, why am I looking at a club right now?" I asked pulling off my helmet.

"Well I say you need to experience and I figure you probably haven't had this option before." He explained picking me up off the bike and setting me on the asphalt.

"You guess correctly, I have never been to a club, but um..." I say setting the helmet in my seat. "It's like 10am" He grinned holding out his hand. I take it easily. "The club awaits my dear."

I walk in and the music is blaring but it's not what I'd call packed it was actually empty.

"Again it's 10 am isn't it too early?" I said spinning around.

"Well it is but I rented it out just for you." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his side. Our eyes connected and being separate began to ache, but I wasn't going to give in.

"Why is that?" I asked pushing away a little bit.

"I thought we could have our own private dance party."

"Dance party huh? With only two people? Sounds rather boring." Jasper pulled me in tighter.

"Jasper!" I gasp from the intense contact.

"With you I could never be bored." Jasper began pushing me around the dance floor, except that it wasn't really the usual club dancing it was more 1920s.

"Okay." I laughed trying to follow him as best I could.

"Let loose beautiful." He swung me around as jazz music filled the room. I held my head back and laughed and smiled. We stepped around the floor folding together like pages in a book, spinning and spinning. Jasper lifted me up and above his head as he slowly rotated.

"Are you secretly a professional dancer or something?" I asked as he brought me down. He gave a soft smile and a light squeeze. "What?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you." He shrugged.

"Try me, I mean from what I've experienced already I don't think anything could really shock me."

"Okay, well here's the truth. I lived through the 20s."

"I-uh what?" I stuttered kind of doing a double take at him. How? Do I want to know?

"Yeah, how does it feel to know you're dating an old man?"

"Interesting, never saw that being my future." Jasper let out a deep chuckle and crushed his lips against mine. It astounded me at how easy one little kiss could turn into a make out session. He was intense. Every touch knocked the wind out of me. We twisted and fought for dominance. Jasper quickly stumbled to find a nearby couch and fell on it. I brought my legs around his hips and ground against him. Seems he wanted me just as much as I want him.

"Wait." I groaned and pulled away.

"What?" I whined.

"I just think I'd rather not have sex with my beautiful girl in a night club especially since it would be our first time." I felt my face heat up, he had a point.

"Right..." I whispered moving off of him.

"Sweetie."

"No, you're right I just-I wasn't thinking." I scoffed suddenly feeling ashamed and embarrassed.

"Don't feel that way beautiful, there's no need." He pleaded pushing my bangs out of my eyes. "Trust me, I feel the same way you do, I know it's torture but the wait will be worth it."

I bit my lip and nodded. "Smile, this was just the beginning of a day full of events you'll never forget."

If only I'd truly known how right he was.

The day was full of extremely unforgettable moments. We'd gone for ice cream, a walk in the park and he even bought me this stunning diamond necklace. It was simple in a way; it had only a little diamond and a thin chain to carry it but to me it was breath taking. However there was only one thing that really killed the seemingly never ending bliss was an appearance of an unwanted guest. His ex.

We'd been walking around on a street passing shops, I was still drunken with the beauty of my newest jewel when I hear him growl. I'm quickly sobered.

"Wow already found another whore Jasper?" It was the pixie girl from the night I moved in.

"Whore?" I ask in confusion. What the hell did I do to deserve a title like that?!

"Yes whore, don't you know he's unavailable?"

"Yeah I do, because he's mine and he's unavailable to you." I snap, bitch thought.

"Whatever, I don't need to waste my time with little children like you. Jazzy take me back, you acted so hastily and I think we both know we belong together." She said in a baby like voice; gross.

"Shut it Alice you knew we weren't mates, simply two people who had a moment of affection. It wasn't permanent, never was. I found my one and she isn't you." God I hope he was talking about me.

"This pathetic thing?! So now the whole family is taking in humans?! Please she's an insult to this planet, I mean you can smell sickness on her. She isn't worth your time." Wow and they say words can't hurt. I winced a bit and that's when Jasper got protective.

"You back off you jealous over dramatic conceded self righteous bitch! She is perfection unlike you who could use a little help. I love this woman and you will stay the hell away from her and me. If I see you again I will kill you and laugh as I watch you burn to ashes."

"O..Kay.." I nervously chuckled backing away from the two. Was it just me or did things get a bit to surreal? Alice looked me over, her gaze stabbing needles in me and then she did something odd. She sniffed the air and walked away. "What the hell was that for?" I laughed as Jasper turned towards me.

"She took your scent..."

"Wh-my scent? Why?"

"Let's just say she's not trying to make a perfume after you."

Jasper refused to look at me the whole way back to his motor cycle. His gaze was glued to the sidewalk.

"Jasper?"

"Hmm?" He mumbled gaze still on the ground.

"When did the ground become prettier?" I joked.

"Hazel I'm sorry, I'm just worried about what that psychotic bitch might do."

"Don't be Jasper I'll be okay I've got you protecting me." Jasper pulled me into him and kissed me passionately.

"Now, the suns going down it's getting later. What about that dinner date?"

* * *

Was it every girls dream to meet a perfect guy fall in love quicker than it takes to say hello and live happily ever after? It had become mine. Here I sat across from this perfect guy at an extremely wonderful restaurant sipping on champagne while said perfect guy told me how perfect I am. God I am blessed.

"You said you loved me..." I whispered as I daintily held my glass.

"Yes, I believe I did." He chuckled. "More like yelled it however but I did say it."

"I love you too." I told him clearing my throat.

"You do?"

"Yes, yes I do." I said fighting a smile as I sat the glass down.

"Three days of dating and already confessing your love for me."

"Please, you said it first." I scoffed rolling my eyes.

"That I did, and I do love you."

"I love you too. Jasper I have a question."

"Yes dear?" He said grinning ear to ear.

"Alice, she said something about the whole family bringing humans home. Has someone else been in the same situation as me?" Jasper tensed a bit but began to answer anyway.

"In a way yes, it's a long story."

"We got time, right?"

"I guess we do. Well the girls name was Isabella swan, now known as Isabella Cullen."

"Bella?"

"Yes, she was this normal human that Edward could not keep his hands off of. At first we could not believe what was happening but Bella grew on us all, we even fought on of our own who was trying to kill her just so Edward could keep her around."

"What, is hanging out with normal humans above you?" I joked.

"It's not necessarily that, it's just humans are more prey for us. It's just what we are."

"Yeah you still haven't exactly told me what you are." I said biting on my lip, maybe he would finally explain.

"How about I give you a few hints?"

"Sure."

"Humans are prey, immorality, undead-"

"Mythological right?" Jasper nodded. "Vamp?" He smiled, oh my god he smiled how is it possible?

"Unbelievable right? When Bella put it together she thought it was too except shed been picking up clues."

"And I've had it screaming at me in the face..."

"I told you to trust me and I'd tell you and that's what you did. Nothing wrong with that." I crossed my arms and nodded my head sunk low.

"So you're immortal...how did it happen?"

"I was a solider in a very high rank in the Confederate States Army. Yeah I served in the Civil War." My eyes were popping out of my head. "One night I was out and I found these three women, one named Maria. Maria changed me and used my military back ground to help her claim territories. I was one of the gifted vampires I can control emotions and feel them. She used that to help herself with new borns. She made me kill when they became to much of a problem."

"Wow.." What was I supposed to say? There are no words!

"Yeah talk about a history." He laughed. "I met Alice later on and she kept blabbering about how we had to go to some family and we were mates."

"What are mates exactly?"

"Mates are the human version of soul mates except it's stronger. Humans don't always stay but for us we can't leave. We are literally in physical and emotional pain without our mates. Losing the other would mean emptiness."

"That's awful."

"Yes it is." Jasper stared down his hands. "Bella was Edwards mate, he found her in human form. It's very rare and I want to speak honestly here Hazel. I believe I have found mine and I think it's you. It's the only way to possibly explain any of this."

"A three day relationship, each touch sets me on fire and I already know for a fact that I love you. I think I have to agree."

"You don't know how great it feels to have you accept this." He was practically glowing. It made my heart stutter. "Tell you what let's go home, we can talk more later and for now we can watch old movies and make out."

"Sounds perfect, I was feeling so underdressed this whole dinner." I agreed standing pushing my chair in.

"This was hardly dinner more like sipping on hardly touched your food." Jasper intertwined his fingers with mine.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, I'm aggressively not hungry." Jasper laughed and kissed my cheek as we arrived at his bike. "Thank you for dinner Jasper."

"You're welcome beautiful." He said placing the helmet on my head. I climbed onto his bike and patted the seat in front of me.

"Take me home."

* * *

thank you for reading


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing.

I hope you enjoy the newest chapter!

"Hazel!" Nessie squealed as Jasper and I walked through the door.

"Hey Ness." I laughed sitting down on the couch.

"I'm gonna go find Carlisle." I gave Jasper a nod and watched as he walked away.

"How was the date?" Nessie hopped on the couch next to me.

"It was wonderful."

"He told you didn't he?" Nessie whispered.

"Uh...yeah he did." I whispered back a bit confused.

"So you know I'm a hybrid?"

"Hybrid?" What the hells a hybrid? I thought my brows furrowing in confusion.

"Yeah my mother was human my dad was a vampire and you know together they had me." She shrugged, what?

"No he didn't mention that...That's possible?"

"Surprisingly yes, I'm actually barely a few years old but I appear to be 15. No one thought it was possible but there are a few others like me."

"That's unreal and totally awesome." I gasped giggling a bit, who would have thought?

"Did he tell you about the gifts?"

"He told me his."

"There's more let me tell you, you are in for a treat. Edward can read minds-"

"Oh my god! Noooo!" I cried planting my face in the leather stuffing of the couch.

"Don't worry he doesn't gossip. Anyway; Bella is a power shield she keeps out other gifts, and I can project things I've seen into other peoples minds." Nessie explained getting all excited and worked up. "We aren't the only ones out in the world there is even a royal family, the Volturi. They like to collect gifted vampires and force them into their are no joke and are insanely dangerous."

"Royal family huh? And all this time we humans were trying to bury the fact anything mythological could even be possible. Guess the real world isn't even close to the actual real world." I sighed looking up at her.

"Yeah it's pretty insane, but I'm at least glad he told you the basics like who he is and everything."

"Mhm, he told me all about hisself." I nodded. Renesmee turned her head a bit looking at me closely.

"You know something, I know nothing about you yet you know all about me. Tell me something, something not even your new man knows." She smiled at me batting her brown eyes. I felt hesitant, but who wouldn't? This was the one thing I never wanted to have to tell anyone about. Yet, this family who I'd known for three days trusted me with this secret that could probably get them experimented on. Couldn't I tell them this one thing about me? That's exactly what I was going to do.

"I lost my best friend a while ago. Well he was more than a best friend he was my boyfriend and my first love. He meant everything to me and I had to watch him die. I watched as he was slowly taken from me." I cleared my throat and stared down at my hands as they played with the hem of my shirt. "It was unbearably painful and I moped for months until my parents finally got to annoyed to deal with it and moved us."

"And now you're with us."

"And now I'm with you." I nodded giving a weak smile.

"I'm glad to have you here with us Hazel."

"So your mother was a human in love with a vampire too." I laughed. "What are the odds?"

"They aren't very high, see this family here? They are animal drinkers, they want to fit in they want to be friends instead of killers. The Volturi does not agree with it. They think drinking from animals is a weakness and in a way it is."

"Wait you're a hybrid right? So there's human in you so what exactly can you eat?" I asked propping my elbow up on the back of the couch and rest my head against my hand.

"Anything, I'm just more awesome than the rest of this lame asses." She joked smirking to herself. "I wanted to thank you for not saying anything about Jake."

"No problem I get it, but why is it a secret? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all...why don't we move outside for a bit?" I nodded and walked out with her onto the front porch. We both leaned against the polished wooden railings and looked out at the trees and stars. "My parents and Jake had a...falling out I guess you could call it?" She chuckled rubbing her hands together. "It was just a few months ago actually, see Jake and I had snuck out, you know two kids in love?"

"Yeah?"

"Well we had gone to Seattle we were going to see new movie that had come out, Jake convinced me it would be a good idea and I was madly in love with this guy. So I went. We got there and it was all going wonderfully, and you know movie theaters are really more for making out. Little did we know that half way through the movie would my parents barge in and drag me out. Who would've expected? They screamed at me and Jake got a few ribs broken; I wasn't happy. That's when Jake got too angry and wolfed out-"

"Wolfed out?" I asked my face twisting in confusion.

"Yeah he's a shape shifter didn't you know? All the Quileutes down by the beach are shape shifters."

"They shift into wolves?" I turned to face her placing my hand on my hip.

"Yeah giant ones it's kind of impressive and scary." Then it hit me, the wolf from the road.

"I saw one yesterday! It caused me to crash my four wheeler I couldn't believe it was even real!" I yelled hitting the railing. "Sorry you were saying he wolfed out?" Renesmee pursed her lips fighting a smile at my outburst but continued.

"He wolfed out and accidentally attacked me..." My eyes widened and my mouth fell open.

"He what?"

"I jumped in front of my parents it was my fault!" She defended waving her hands about.

"Did he hurt you?" Nessie grimaced and lifted her shirt revealing three huge scars on her ribs. "Why didn't it heal?"

"I don't know I guess it's like a vampire bite, it stays forever..." She shrugged.

"I'm sorry Ness, you feel safe with him right?" I asked and she gave a nod.

"He's my soul mate, I just got to meet him a little sooner than others normally do. I could never not feel safe with him."

"That's so sweet, I love it. Anytime you need a cover just call me."

"Thank you Hazel!" She cried hugging me tightly.

"You're welcome."

"Hazel!?" Jasper yelled from deep inside the house.

"Coming!" I replied stepping away from Nessie and running into the house.

I found him in a giant study sitting next to Esme and Edward. Carlisle waved me in and Jasper came and grabbed my hand.

"Hazel Grace." Carlisle started. "I hope you aren't too mad at me for what I did." I smiled at him and shook my head.

"I can't be mad, you gave me freedom-"

"This isn't freedom it's damnation, frozen in time forever stuck." Rosalie snapped, Emmett rolling his eyes.

"Ignore her she's just trying to warn you and this is the only way she knows how." He said waving his wife's words away.

"She's right, in her own way." I agreed shrugging, Rosalie gave a triumphant smile. "However, to me it's freedom from ever being sick again, I no longer have to struggle to breathe. I've been drowning since I was 13 , LITERALLY! This is heaven, don't you see? I've been freed from that tank and I'm so happy I could cry." Rosalie's face had fallen. Jasper gave my back a soft pat and Carlisle cleared his throat.

"That is why we need to talk for a bit. You see I gave you my venom and doing so changed a small part of you. If I keep giving you the same treatment you will eventually be completely changed and apart of our family."

"So I can either die or be one of you? I think it's safe to say I pick being one of you. I can't leave my family or...Jasper." I said blushing.

"This change will allow you to maybe get passed the new born faze with no problems since you will be slowly introduced to it."

"Well that's wonderful right?" I asked turning to Jasper, my smile hopeful. Jasper nodded and kissed my cheek.

"You're a lucky one, you'll be like Bella." Edward whispered.

"Was Bella slowly changed?" Edward winced.

"Sadly no, she died giving child birth and I just barely changed her."

"I'm sorry." I muttered looking over at Bella who was clutching Edwards hand.

"It's fine, anyway she was gifted with an extreme restraint she could control the extreme blood thirst normal new borns experience."

"Wow, this is so incredible." I sighed grabbing Jasper's hand.

"Well, we need you to stay close so we know when you need the next dose."

"Thank you so much Carlisle."

"You're welcome." He smiled walking over to his wife's side.

"I better get home it's getting late."

"I'll walk you." Jasper whispered kissing my temple. Oh I loved this family. I saw Edwards lips creep into a small smile and I felt that blush creep back onto my face.

"Let's go sweetie." I said turning and leaving.

Jasper walked me all the way to the door and kissed me goodnight, it was so hard to let him go. I didn't want to leave his sight but what are you going to do?

"I'm home!" I yelled walking inside and sitting down at the kitchen island wear I saw a note. "'Dear Hazel we are going out tonight we will be out late so don't wait up love mom and dad.' Great guess I'll just go to bed." I huffed standing back up. I made my way up to bed and collapsed on the sheets letting out a loud groan. A few seconds later I was snoring.

* * *

I woke up to birds chirping outside my window; what could be more annoying? I stretched and looked over at my clock, 7:20. I dragged myself to the shower and put on some shorts and a peach tank top. Grabbing a long white thin flowy sweater I made my way down the stairs to an empty kitchen.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out peeking around the door ways. I looked at the door and saw another note. "'Dear Hazel, we had to leave for a small three day convention sorry we didn't tell you in person but we figured you'd barely notice our absence. We tried to wake you but you were snoring up a storm. We love and miss you and will be back soon.' Uggggggggh!" I felt guilty, did they think I hated them or something? I found my phone and dialed my moms number.

"Hazel? Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, is everything okay with you? Why did y'all leave like that?"

"Well sweetie we. Just figured you were growing up and you'd made so many new friends. We thought you wouldn't mind if we just took off on a..kid free vaycay?" She said kind of muttering the last bit. I laughed.

"Really, well fine go ahead have fun." I sighed.

"Great! I'll see you in a few days!" She cheered and hung up.

"Parents!" I groaned. That's when a thought entered my mind. What with nothing to do and an empty lonely house I figured I should go visit Jacob, does he even know what's happened? I grabbed my keys, slid on my flip flops and ran out to my car. I climbed in and sped off.

Some how, thank god, I found that boys house. I jumped out and yelled for him.

"Jake!?" I moved around to the garage. He sat around with two other boys chatting about.

"Hazel! Hey, no air tank." I laughed and nodded.

"I thought I should give breathing your air a try." Jacob's smile fell and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Haze I'm so sorry for what happened." He started. "If I had known you had canc-"

"Really Jake it's fine no need to bring it up. I'm just glad I got the chance to live like there was nothing wrong. I don't get many chances to do extreme things." I shrugged. Jake nodded and I brought him into a hug. Then I had to go and speak my thoughts like the idiot I am. "Huh? You smell really weird."

"Thanks..wait." Jake sniffed and suddenly he was in hyper drive.

"What Jake?"

"What did they do to you?" He growled.

"Nothing Jake, calm down you don't need to get angry." Apparently I'd become invisible.

"What is it?" One of his friends asked.

"She smells like one of them." Then it dawned on me.

"Oh Jake, yeah Carlisle gave me some of his venom." I explained.

"What?!" I jumped back. "Why?! Are you some sick desperate stalker trying to find some way to hook up with vampires? Seriously that's so fucked up Hazel!"

"What? No! He was trying to save my life."

"Yeah by poisoning you! Stay away from them, they're dangerous Haze. They aren't friendly vampires." He snapped.

"What? Yes they are!" I defended.

"No they aren't and you won't win this argument! Psychopath!"

"Jake stop it! You want the truth here's the truth; with out it, I'll die!" I yelled back making him and the buzzing room silent.

"What do you mean you'll die?" A small boy at the car end of the couch asked.

"That blow from my oxygen tank nocked things around badly. If he hadn't given me his venom I would be dead." I said lowering my voice.

"What?" Jake whispered. "Oh god...I killed you.." His voice was shaking and so saddened.

"No Jacob you didn't-"

"Yeah I did don't lie..." He whimpered.

"No really, it was just the opposite in fact." I laughed.

"I don't understand..."

"You freed me, I no longer have to be sick anymore I won't be limited and I'll be able to do anything." Jake smiled a bit. "Just picture it Jake, I'll be able to ride motor cycles and swim. Me! Actually swimming!" I saw something in Jakes eyes light up a bit.

"I remember when Bella told me she was going to be changed...I didn't take it to well." He chuckled wiping his wet eyes. "My prejudice blinded me and I couldn't see how badly I was hurting her. However she did give me the love of my life. I normally would hate that anyone was going to just throw their life away but it seems like you don't actually have much of it left. I took that time-"

"There was barely a year left for me Jake."

"Doesn't matter, I still took your time away. Anyway, I think this might actually be a good thing for you. You need this and it'll free you. It seems life threw you a bad turn and now it's finally giving back."

"Jake you can't be serious?" Another guy jumped in.

"Yeah I'm dead serious, this girl deserves a chance to live. She's probably been locked in a hospital for years. So let it go Paul."

"Paul, nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand. Hardly the time for introductions I know but I wanted more than anything to move past this. Paul shook it though his face seemed disgusted.

"I'm Seth." I locked eyes with him, the little boy from earlier. He was adorable his eyes were so pure.

"Hey Seth, you are so handsome." I shook his hand too.

"Thanks."

"Again why don't you explain why would the Cullen's change you instead of corrupting or friend by batting your eyes? Why are you so special?" Paul's face was distorted from rage.

"I've made a lot of friends with in that family."

"She's also dating Jasper Cullen." Jake interjected

"Another leach whore." Paul spat, what the hell? My mouth dropped. "That's right I said it, you're another slut."

"I've got to go Jake..." I felt my eyes watering as I turned and ran to my car. I flung the door open and climbed in slamming it shut as Jacob ran out after me. I turned my music up as loud as possible and left as fast as I could.

* * *

Driving a long the road I began to think; I was a hot mess right now, there was no way I could go and see Jasper. Yeah there's was no way I visiting now regardless of how much I needed him, I thought looking in my rear view mirror. I pulled off the road. I was close to home but not extremely close. I just sat there exhausted and confused about Paul's cruel words. Of course it hurt that he said that but I was more pissed off then sad. I rested my head against the steering wheel and groaned. I about jumped through the cars roof when I heard a knock on my window.

"Jake?" I asked sounding a bit groggy.

"Hey please open up I really want to apologize." I opened the door and brushed my hair back.

"How did you even follow me so quickly I don't see a car?"

"Shape shifter." He smiled. "Look I want to apologize that was ridiculous of him and I myself shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like I did it was out of line."

"Oh it defiantly was." I agreed, Jacob scoffed .

"Thanks."

"No problem." I laughed. "Look thank you for apologizing that was very kind of you."

"You're welcome."

"How about I make it up to you? You want to experience things in life right?"

"Right?" I said suspiciously.

"Move over."

"What?" He must be joking.

"Just trust me Haze." I gave in and moved to the passenger seat and he slid into my drivers seat. "You are in for one big treat."

"No, no way." I said my hands slicing the air in defiance.

"Come haze it isn't even that much of a jump." I walked to the edge of the cliff and peered over.

"And this is safe?" I asked meekly.

"Totally plus I'll be down there to catch you."

"No."

"Yes do it or you'll regret it forever!" He yelled as he ran off the cliff. My mouth gaped, great now I had to. I watched as he flew down towards the water and splashed in.

"Come on Hazel you can do this it can't be that hard." My pep talk was so weak. "Just do it!" I ran off and hit the air. I screamed, I screamed like if never screamed before. Wind whipped passed me and I thought I'd never hit the water. I kept my legs tight together and I squeezed my eyes shut. As soon as my body hit the surface of the water I knew I immediately wanted to do it again. I sunk down a little ways before I kicked up to the surface. "Oh..my god! I have to do that again!" I yelled pushing my wet clingy hair back and wiping the water from my eyes.

"Let's do it!" He cheered.

* * *

We may have jumped off that cliff twenty times before we made our way back to his house. It's literally been the high point of my entire life so far. Sad, I know.

"You are such an adrenalin junkie." He laughed. Wiping himself off with a towel.

"I know! I know! It's just I've never been able to do that before!" I said laughing with him.

"It's amazing it's like you've been locked in a prison instead of a hospital."

"Well it seems pretty much the same honestly." I shrugged tossing the towel down on his couch.

"You want some food?" He asked walking into his kitchen.

"Yeah sure." I said picking up my phone that read five missed calls from Jasper. I walked outside and dialed his number.

"Hazel!"

"Hey Jasp, what's up?"

"I was just worried I came back and went to see if you were wanting to go and do something but you were missing."

"Yeah I've been out with Jake, I I wanted to make sure he knew I was okay. We went cliff diving!" I exclaimed so excited.

"You were with Jake?!" He growled. "He's dangerous Hazel, you need to leave."

"No way! He's my friend, probably my best friend and I'm not going to just ditch him."

"You don't know what he can do!"

"Yeah I do I've talked with Nessie, I also know what her parents said to him. I honestly would've have been just as pissed." I said. "Now I will be back after I have some lunch so just have some patience and know I can take care of myself. Bye" I hung up and stormed back inside. Jake had part of a sandwich hanging from his mouth.

"Wha?" He asked his voice muffled by the food.

"You are so ridiculous." I sighed sitting beside him and picking up my sandwich.

"Ah!?" He huffed "Rude!"

"Whatever, hey have you talked to Ness lately?"

"All the time, I swear she is an angel." I smiled.

"That's so cute. I love romance."

"She's worth all the struggle in the world."

"If only you two weren't exiled to different sides of a fucking town. So you made a mistake? Everyone does and you two are soul mates so it just doesn't make since."

"THANK YOU! That is literally what I've been yelling about for so long!"

"I'm sure." I said finishing off my sandwich, I needed to go and speak with Jasper and then Bella and Edward. They needed to know the pain they were causing. "I gotta go, I have a boyfriend to yell at. Look, here's my number." I scribbled it down on a piece of paper. "Let me know if you need me." He nodded and ran from the house to my car. Now to go see the over dramatic man.

* * *

"Hey sweetie!" Bella called out as she sat on the roof next to Edward. Their skin sparkled in the small bits of sun that hit their bodies. I waved at the two and then halted at Edward, we need to talk I thought as I walked inside.

"Hey Rose." I said passing by the Barbie doll who was currently putting on shoes.

"Hey beautiful."

"Where's Jasper?" I asked stopping in front of her.

"He's in the garage." I nodded and made my way there. He's got hell to pay. I pushed open the door and peaked in. "Jasper?" I got no reply so I walked in and saw him bent over peering into the opened car. He straightened up and that's when I noticed his shirtlessness. I swallowed and tried not to stare too much damn how could you look away? I felt a fire start to burn in the pit of my stomach and I carefully made my way over to him. Stay strong Hazel. "You can wipe that smirk off your face now." I snapped.

"I can't help it, I love your reactions. It really boosts a mans ego." I slapped his arm and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

"Hey it's okay to stare, it is all yours." He said wrapping his arms around me and lifting me up. He placed a kiss on my cheek and the slowly made his way down my neck. I couldn't help the moan that slipped out and his hand made his way to breast that he gave a soft squeeze. I turned my hand so our lips met while his hand moved down what lay in between my thighs. He gently began rubbing and I bucked my hips against his hand loving the friction it gave. "Oh my sexy kitten." He laughed giving me on last kiss before setting me down. I felt my cheeks heat up as I realized my actions.

"Oh my god." I whispered feeling humiliated. Weak.

"Don't you dare feel that way." He said his voice husky and his gaze black. "You don't know what you do to me." He said cupping my cheek and bringing me in for another kiss. It was more hungry. My arms twisted around his neck and he grabbed onto my butt. Focus Hazel! I screamed at myself.

"Wait!" I yelled breaking away. "I came here to yell at you!"

"Really I mean you're killing a moment here?" He pouted releasing me.

"You're distracting me! You knew what I came here to do, so stop it! You're avoiding!"

"You're ruining!" He whined waving his arms out.

"You don't tell me who I can and cannot see. Do it again and you'll never kiss me again Jasper." I threatened. Pointing my finger at home sharply.

"Fine." He groaned folding his arms over his chest.

"Thank you." I smiled triumphantly. Jasper grabbed my waist and pulled me into a kiss and then lifted me over my shoulders. "Jasper put me down!"

"Oh never in my eternity am I putting you down again." He said smacking my rear and sliding me into a shiny black sports car.

"Jasper!" He slammed the door on my words and within seconds was sitting beside me.

"Hazel!" He mocked, smirk on his lips. "I'm only trying to take you on a little trip."

"Trip to where?" I asked as he pulled out of the drive way.

"You'll see."

Thank you for reading!


End file.
